Condiciones del mas alla
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Su madre, su novio o ella...Alguno de los dos primeros debia morir en sus propias manos o ella iria directo al infierno.A veces el destino te juega malas bromas y a Isabella le toco una de ellas.El diablo ya habia puesto su condicion.Asesinar o morir.
1. Capitulo I: La guerra

**"Condiciones del mas alla"**

_By: Freak Cullen Bitch_

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen solamente y tristemente a la Sra. Meyer. Por más que quiera aun no reúno el dinero para comprar a Edward :( Pero la historia es mía inspirada en el libro de Paul Coelho pero mía & no puede ser traducida ni nada sin mi permiso. (Si alguien hace eso ya no le prestare mi Edward u.u)

**"Capitulo 1: La guerra"**

**E**l pequeño demonio sonrió y le saco la lengua al enfadado angelito.

-No ganaras-dijo la castaña ataviada en un vestido blanco impecable.

El otro se rio a carcajada suelta.

-No hay elección. Ella cometerá un crimen sea como sea- contesto burlón.

El ángel de Isabella Swan se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado, mientras su otro yo malvado se ahogaba en su propia felicidad.

Por otro lado, sin que se diera cuenta de la tormenta que se aproximaba, se encontraba una castaña de ojos chocolate y piel pálida sentada en una de las sillas de plástico del hospital central de Forks, Washington.

Estaba cabizbaja y su espeso cabello ocultaba perfectamente las lágrimas saladas que bajaban por su mejilla y dejaban su eterna marca.

-Bella…-susurro un chico de ojos verdes mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la pegaba a su duro pecho.

Ella lo miro unos instantes con sus ojitos llorosos y se escondió en el pecho del muchacho para sollozar a gusto. Se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba sujetarse de algo para no caer al vacío que le esperaba.

Si lo perdía a él, lo perdía todo.

-Shh, todo saldrá bien- trato de consolarla el joven llamado Edward; Edward Cullen.

Pero al escuchar esas palabras el pecho de Isabella solo se oprimió más. ¿Cómo iban a salir las cosas bien? ¿Cómo? Si su madre se estaba muriendo…

Un tumor. Al fin le habían encontrado el 'porque' a los dolores de cabeza que atormentaban a la pobre Renee Swan. "Tumor canceroso en el área izquierda de la cabeza" Ese era el diagnostico.

¡Maldita sea otra vez le iban a arrebatar a un ser amado!

Primero, su padre, Charlie Swan fallecido en un accidente de autos. Segundo; Mary Swan, su abuela, razón: un infarto.

Y ahora, su madre.

¿Es que acaso su destino es quedarse sola? Esperaba que no por qué no soportaría perder a Edward.

-Pueden pasar a verla- anunció una enfermera.

Isabella se levantó apresurada con Edward siguiéndola por detrás. Sintió una patada en el estomago al entrar y ver a su madre pálida y desecha en la cama con miles de aparatos conectados a su débil cuerpo.

Un sollozo se escapo de los labios de la castaña.

-No, por favor, tu no- sollozo mientras caía de rodillas a un lado de la cama y ocultaba su rostro en el estomago de su moribunda madre.

Nadie dijo nada. Se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Isabella lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada a su madre, quien solo la abrazaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Mami, por favor…- susurro secándose las últimas lagrimas.

Renee sonrió. Esa era la primera vez que la llamaba 'mami'. Isabella también se dio cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada.

Las horas pasaron entre pláticas triviales, nadie quería tocar el tema de la enfermedad. Cayo la noche y Edward se marcho, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

-Buenas noches, mama- musitó Bella acomodándose en el pequeño sofá de cuero negro.

-Todo estará bien, pequeña. Duerme- susurro su madre con los ojos cerrados.

El pequeño demonio sonrió burlón.

-Humanas ingenuas, no saben lo que les espera-dijo viendo como el demonio de un hombre pelinegro le giñaba el ojo y desaparecía por el pasillo del hospital junto con su dueño.

El ángel tembló de pies a cabeza pero no demostró su miedo.

Ojala y esta guerra del bien y el mal no fuera tan ardua como la pasada….

¡Nueva historia! ¿Que tal? Es solo la introducción n.n

pero como buena samaritana les explicare de que va: Es algo asi como un recorrido al mundo del "mas alla" ya saben el cielo y el infierno pero yo invente(o eso creo) mis propias ideas de acerca como son estos lugares que quien sabe si existen. Quiero morir, descubrirlo y volver a vivir :P jajajaja

Bueno si Isabella es la que descubrira estos dos mundos opuestos por la condicion que le pone el Sr. de los fuegos(Llamemos a si al de alla abajo, me da cosi decir su nombre :P)

¡ESPERO REVIEWS!

Se le quiere(:


	2. Capitulo II: La Carta

**"Condiciones del mas alla"**

_By: Freak Cullen Bitch_

**Summary: **Miro a su débil y enferma madre para luego centrarse en el rostro de su novio. Tendría que matar a uno o ir directo al infierno. Tenía que tomar una decisión, el diablo había hablado.

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen solamente y tristemente a la Sra. Meyer. Por más que quiera aun no reúno el dinero para comprar a Edward :( Pero la historia es mía inspirada en el libro de Paul Coelho pero mía & no puede ser traducida ni nada sin mi permiso. (Si alguien hace eso ya no le prestare mi Edward u.u)

"**Capitulo 2: La carta"**

-**B**ella, me mareas- se quejo Renee mirando como su hija iba venia por la habitación.

-Lo siento- dijo Isabella dejándose caer en el sofá.

Estaba preocupada por su novio Edward. Ya las doce del mediodía y no se había aparecida aun cuando prometió estar ahí a primera hora y Edward nunca le había fallado una promesa hasta horita.

-Debió tener un percance- aliviano Renee.

Isabella volvió a marcarle a su celular pero sonaba apagado, otra cosa rara ya que su novio siempre lo mantenía prendido. Trato de serenarse pero lo logro solo por unos cuantos minutos.

-Iré por algo de beber- se excuso cuando empezó a sentir la habitación demasiado pequeña.

Camino por los pasillos buscando en que entretenerse pero lo único que tenía en mente era a su novio y su desconocido paradero. Ya había llamado a su casa y su suegra Esme le había dicho que había salido hace horas y no había regresado.

Llego a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa desocupada aislada del resto.

-Isabella Swan- la llamaron.

Ella levanto el rostro y se encontró con un señor alto, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro con algunas blanquecinas canas y ojos azules como el mismo cielo que eran rodeados por una línea de pequeñas arrugas. El hombre debía de rondar los cincuenta.

El señor puso un sobre blanco sobre la mesa y se dio la media vuelta sin decir ni una palabra más. Isabella lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo y miro el sobre blanco con indecisión.

-Quizá sea de Edward- susurro tomando el paquete y abriéndolo con cuidado.

El sobre se resbalo por sus manos y dejo al descubierto una hoja doblada a la mitad. La desdoblo y se dio cuenta que era una carta. La hoja era blanca como la cal y estaba rellenada con una pulcra letra en color carmesí.

La puso bajo la mesa como cuidando de que nadie la leyera y empezó a leer con sumo cuidado.

Isabella Swan:

Provengo del lugar del fuego.

Escribo estas letras de sangre para darle a conocer mis nuevos planes.

Usted ha sido elegida para la batalla de dos mundos opuestos.

Usted es la respuesta a mi pregunta.

En el juego de la vida siempre habrá que tomar decisiones, unas más difíciles que las otras pero decisiones que marcaran el camino de su vida.

Ahora le toca a usted un gran desafío.

¿Edward o Renee?

En este juego no podrá obtener dos cosas. Tendrá que elegir uno.

Su encantadora madre con enfermedad terminal pero con varios meses por delante… O su príncipe azul con una larga vida por vivir.

Usted tendrá que elegir. Si quiere que Edward siga viviendo tendrá que matar a su madre con sus propias manos y si quiere que su madre viva tendrá que acabar con la vida de su novio

Si no comete el asesinato de alguna de sus opciones usted ira directo al mismísimo infierno a ser mi servidora…

¿Sera capaz usted de arriesgar su libertad?

Todo depende de usted.

Atentamente: El diablo.

P.D: Tienes una semana.

La hoja resbalo de las pálidas manos de Isabella y cayo lentamente ante sus pies. Podía sentir sus venas arder ante lo rápido que pasaba la sangre hacia su corazón que latía desesperado.

-Tiene que ser una broma-susurro Bella pasando la mirada por la sala.

Gruño al no encontrar a nadie riéndose de ella o alguna cámara escondida con un tipo que saltara y gritara: ¡Caíste!

No. La gente estaba normal, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba en la mesa de Isabella. Se agacho y recogió la carta con cuidado como si fuese un animal venenoso dispuesto a atacarla.

La releyó como dos veces buscando alguna señal de que fuese mentira pero la carta parecía tan formal… ¡Mierda! ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

La doblo y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Todavía en shock salió de la cafetería rumbo a la habitación de su madre. No tenía ni idea de que hacer. Era una tontería… ósea el diablo no existía ¿o sí?

Entro a la habitación y vio a su madre dormida. La piel se le pegaba a los huesos, sus ojos antes vivaces ahora solían estar apagados y con enormes bolsas moradas debajo.

Se acerco y paso una mano por sus cabellos resecos y que poco a poco se iban cayendo. Renee se removió un poco pero siguió dormida.

El rastro de una lagrima marco la mejilla de Isabella.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se pregunto en un susurro quebrado.

Se quedo llorando ahí por un largo tiempo hasta que entro una enfermera para dejarle la comida a Renee. Isabella despertó a su madre y le dio de comer rehuyendo siempre a su mirada.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- pregunto preocupada Renee.

-Sí, madre. Tranquila- contesto titubeante.

Renee no se lo creyó para nada pero no pregunto más. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en silencio, unos cuantos comentarios pero hasta ahí. La noche les cayó encima y Renee volvió a dormir, dejando a Isabella prácticamente sola.

Saco la carta de su bolsillo trasero y la miro por un largo rato. Sus manos temblaban conforme iba desdoblando la hoja. Tomo aire y empezó a releerla por tercera vez.

Una parte de la carta le llamo mucho la atención; "Escribo estas letras de sangre…" Pasó su dedo por la escritura y contuvo el aliento.

Gracias a lo torpe que era al caminar había sufrido muchas caídas y cortadas, por lo tanto podía reconocer esa masa espesa y pegajosa en cualquier parte. Y aquello que sus dedos tocaban ahora no era tinta de lapicero…

-Mierda- susurro tirando la hoja al otro extremo del sofá.

Las piernas y manos empezaron a temblarle descontroladamente. De nuevo los sollozos se apoderaron de su garganta. Se hizo un ovillo en la esquina del sofá y cerró los ojos tratando de acallar sus sollozos y no despertar a su madre.

Poco a poco el cansancio la llevo a la inconsciencia…

_Estaba en un desierto. No había ni un árbol, nada, y el sol le quemaba desde lo más alto del cielo. _

_Ella solo estaba ahí parada mirando todo su alrededor con miedo. A lo lejos vio una figura, era una mujer. Esta se fue acercando con un caminar salvaje. _

_En menos de tres minutos ya la tenía enfrente. Su cabello era negro carbono y caía completamente lacio hasta su espalda baja, tenía los ojos escarlata y la piel más pálida que haya visto. Vestía un vestido ajustado y largo hasta el piso color negro. Era muy bonita, sus rasgos eran finos y sus labios color rojo esbozaban una sonrisa. _

_-Isabella- le susurro con una mano extendida. _

_La castaña la miro y extendió su mano para tomar la de la mujer pero otro susurro del lado contrario la detuvo. _

_-Bella- susurro una mujer al otro lado que también mantenía su mano extendida. _

_La otra era rubia con caireles hasta los hombros, su piel era mucho más pálida que la de la pelinegra, sus ojos eran de un extraño color entre violeta y azul cielo. Sus rasgos eran los más bonitos que haya visto en su vida e iban perfectos con el vestido largo tipo de princesa de color violeta. _

_Isabella miro a las dos mujeres con indecisión. Una parte de si la impulsaba a tomar la mano de la pelinegra pero otra le decía lo contrario. _

_De pronto, detrás de ella apareció su madre tan débil como estaba en el hospital y tomaba de la mano a Edward. Él le sonrió feliz. _

_Y entonces, la mujer pelinegra rio y una especie de cola creció atrás de ella junto con unos cuernos en la punta de su cabeza. Asustada miro a la rubia y vio que a ella le habían crecido unas hermosas alas junto con una aureola brillante en la cabeza._

_-Mátalos- susurro la demonio señalando a su madre y Edward. _

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando vio a la misma mujer pelinegra de su sueño parada justo enfrente de ella y con la carta entre sus manos.

Nuevo capitulo chicas. No recibi Reviews :( Asi que si hay alguien ahi leyendome, si tu ese de ahi por favor pica el botonsito ese de abajo y dejame un comentario ¿siii?

Te lo agradeceria muchisisimo!(:

Saludos.


End file.
